


JWP 2019 #8: Against the Stereotype

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Changing stereotypes, Gen, Light Angst, Prompt Fic, Societal Biases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes questions a doctor's opinion. Written for JWP 2019 #8.





	JWP 2019 #8: Against the Stereotype

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Social stereotyping and changing ideas about what is acceptable, what is expected, and what is disapproved. Written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Against the stereotype. While in 1850s plumpness was considered to be synonymous with good health and beauty, by the end of the century it was seen as a moral defect. Address this in your work today.

Over the years, I had seen Holmes in many moods. I might have said that I knew his every mood, but I’m far too aware that Holmes will always be able to surprise me. For instance, I had never seen him like this: anxious and a touch bewildered.

“Are you certain that’s what he said?” he demanded, pacing back and forth. “It’s quite extraordinary. Mycroft was always the healthy child; robust and strong. I was considered the sickly one; scrawny and with a poor appetite.”

I saw them in my mind’s eye: Mycroft with round rosy cheeks and dimpled knees and Holmes with thin arms and a bony face. “Were you often ill as a child?”

“No. Neither of us were. Which is why I cannot fathom how this doctor of his said to you that it is not uncommon complication for unhealthy men.”

I rather thought I could guess, but it was not what Holmes needed to hear just then. “I think it might have been a reference to your brother’s habits. You know he is sedentary beyond the usual, keeps long hours, and takes no exercise.”

Holmes snorted. “Well, there is a measure of truth to that, but - ” He broke off as the door opened and Mycroft’s doctor emerged from his consulting room. “How is my brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 8, 2019.


End file.
